From Y to Y
by Inapoke
Summary: Based on the song 'From Y to Y' Nagumo thinks that he will never have a proper family again after what has happened to him. Will he be right or wrong?


YO~ Mina ^^ I thought up of another story and it is based on a song called 'from y to y' sung by the one and only Hatsune Miku. I have always loved this song since around last year at the end of the summer holidays I think was when I first listened to this. If you haven't listened to this song you just have to listen to it, it's just so lovely~~ :)

_Italic writing like this represents the song lyrics ok ^^_

normal writing is just the normal story writing

enjoy~~~ 3 3

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_You started walking, turning your back on me,_

_Without any exchanged words,_

_My mind is wavering, and I cried out like a child,_

_Don't go, Don't go, Say..._

It was around a few weeks now since the Sun Garden orphanage had opened up. Alot of children were brought there during that small amount of time. The last child to join was a red headed boy named Nagumo Haruya. He walked towards the front entrance of Sun Garden along sides with a man. At the entrance stood a beautiful woman with long black hair.

"Oh hi yo Sir! I have heard you were bringing a child into our orphanage, yes?" The woman looks down at the red headed boy and gave him a warm smile. He got a bit scared and hid behind the man. The woman just smiled again.

"Yes, his name is Nagumo Haruya. I found him this morning actully on my way to work. He was sleeping on the park bench, tear stains on his cheeks and a cheaky little fella. He doesn't want to tell me what happened or anything a I couldn't take him in anyways. So I thought I'd take him here" Said the man as he gave Nagumo a gentle push towards the woman. She smiled again. "I am so sorry I need to go now, I'm going to be late for work" He turns around and says one last thing "Please take care of him will you now?" He walks of giving the to a little wave is well. "Don't worry he will be safe with us!" The woman shouted and waved back and then placed her hands onto the small Nagumo's shoulders and kneels down to his height.

"Hello Nagumo, welcome to Sun Garden, I'm Kira Hitomiko nice to meet you" Nagumo just turned away pouting. Hitomiko noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, a small little teddy bear. She didn't ask him about it though, all she did was hold her hand out waiting for the red head to take it. They both walked into the living room as Hitomiko announced to everyone they had someone joining them. "Mina! This is Nagumo Haruya! He will be staying with us from now on!" The long black haired woman then gave Nagumo a warm smile and a little wave and walked off.

He just stood their for a few seconds until three people came up to him. A red headed boy, a blue headed girl and a white headed boy. "So you are Nagumo Haruya eh? Well I'm Kiyama Hiroto but everyone calls me Hiroto" He said and gave Nagumo a small smile. "Well if you have any trouble you can come to me, I'm Yagami Reina, we're glad to have you" Her and Hiroto turn around and walk off now leaving the white haired boy with Nagumo. "Uhhh. Ummm. Hello I'm uh Suzuno Fuusuke" Nagumo noticed that Suzuno was looking down at the floor and putting his two pinky fingers together. He was one extremly shy person. He liked that... But didn't know why...

"I'm Nagumo Haruya! You know there is no need to be shy around me you know!" He said loudly towards the white headed boy who had a little shock by it. Suzuno noticed that the boy was holding a teddy bear and started to look at it. "Umm Nagumo why do you have a teddy bear?" He asked pointing at it is well. As he finished the question all he can see was Nagumo dropping his head, now looking well down... "I don't want to talk about it... excuse me..." He gave Suzuno a gentle push and slowly walked outside of the living room. He found Hitomiko and she showed him outside as not many kids were outside. Not as hectic as inside in the living room.

He walked outside and found a tree, a really big tree. It was far away from the other kids so he decided to sit under it. He started to think about things, some things were random and some things he didn't want to remember... Around a half hour has passed, he has now fallen asleep. He slowly started to wake up when he heard footsteps right in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up, it was Suzuno. "Umm I was looking all over for you, you know. I just wanted to make sure I didn't, well um upset you or anything" Nagumo slowly sat up, Suzuno can and sat down right next to him.

"You know, on the first day I came here I sat under this tree is well. I started to think about things, some random things and some things I didn't want to remember... You know?" Nagumo turned to the white headed boy a little shocked. Did he read his mind or something? No, that's impossible! Reading minds ha! Just who was this guy?... "Why are you here anyways? What do you want!" Nagumo's sudden outburst got Suzuno a bit scared and made him look away from the red head. "Hey! I didn't mean to scare you or anything you know!" He placed his hand onto the white heads shoulder and moved closer. "I'm sorry" Nagumo gave a massive grin to Suzuno, who couldn't help but smile now.

"It's ok Nagumo" Suzuno replyed nicely. He realised that Nagumo's teddy bear was sitting on his lap. Suzuno got a bit curious and stared at it The red head noticed that he was looking at his teddy bear. He lifted it up from his lap and held it towards Suzuno's face. "I get it now you want to know about this don't you?" He had figured it out, Suzuno came to find out more about himself. It has to be. "Ehhh! Ho-how did you find out?" Nagumo shrugs and starts to look at his teddy bear "Well..."

"It all started yesterday actually. It was really really dark outside and my mum and dad took me to the park!" Suzuno suddenly began to talk, interupting Nagumo "Why would you go to the park in the dark! The dark is well... Scary you don't know what's out there!"

"Baby!" _Sticks tougue out_

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n-"

"Anyways..." Nagumo agnored the little argument they were having and then continued on with the story. "Well they sat me down onto a park bench and then gave me a teddy bear _points _this one right here! Then... They left..."

"What do you mean?"

"They just left me. They sat me down, gave me the teddy bear and while I got distracted by it they started to quickly walk off. Once I had realised that they wern't with me anymore, I saw them... They were already far away from me... I shouted as loud as I could but, but they, they..." Tears started to drop from the red heads cheeks, he started to cry. Suzuno got confused he wanted to hear more but now wasn't the right time. He was then starteled as the red head boy wrapped his arms around Suzuno, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder. The white head hugged him back, trying his best to confort him and calm him down. Nagumo was crying but that memory would stop but it continued in his head. He wanted it to stop. Please stop. Please!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Nagumo's memory (It is not the song btw)_

"_MUM! DAD! COME BACK, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!... Don't go! DON'T GO!" He kept on repeating himself again and again until his parents were now completely out of site. He fell onto his knees with his teddy bear tightly gripped in his hands, as it was starting to rain hardly. "Mum... Dad..." Abandoned just like that. Why? WHY? Why is this happening, what did I do?He bursted into tears He was now alone... In a park... Not knowing how to get back home... "What's going to happen now? I don't want to be alone!" He sat back onto the park bench and curled himself into a ball still crying. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to stop at all. Now that his head was filled with questions, now which will probably never going to be answered..._

_He fell asleep. Morning came. Nagumo was waken up be a man. "Hey kid are you alright?" No... No he wasn't... He slowly sat up his face felt hard and his throat was hurting a bit. "What is your name?" The man asked "Nagumo Haruya" The red head said quietly. The man held out his hand towards him and said "I will take you somewhere safe would you like that" He smiled. Nagumo sniffed, nodded and took his hand not knowing where he was going but. It was safe... That was good enough for him... Just crying a little bit on the way and managed to stop half way. "Why were you on the park bench? What happened exactly?" No answer... He didn't want to answer...They made it to a place called Sun Garden they both went through together..._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Nagumo had stopped crying and had fallen asleep on Suzuno's shoulder who was also asleep as well. They were sleeping for around a mere 10 minutes or so until Hitomiko found them and took them inside, and put them in bed for a nap. She later on she woke them up for dinner and then put everyone in bed a few hours after.

Around 10 years have past now. Aliea academy was now born. Nagumo, Suzuno and Hiroto are now enamies. All forgetting about their childhood and focasing on one thing and one thing only. The Genesis title...

_I started walking, turning my back on you,_

_Ihave to go before my tears drop,_

_Pretending I dislike being too happy,_

_I tried to act strong, and let go of my ideal future (future),_

_Future (future),_

_Future (future),_

_I can't get back my wish (my wish),_

_My wish (my wish),_

_My wish..._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

That's it if you did get confused this was set when they were all around 4-5 years old. And this is only the introduction of the story. The next part of the song was at the end of this as it's used in the next chapter.

Do you all want me to continue this?

Do you even like this for a start?

Please review and tell me what you think so far, many thanks ^^

Ok Bye bye~~ 3 3


End file.
